leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Timeworn Frost Queen's Claim
For the equivalent, see or . For the removed equivalent, see or . * is gold efficient without Tribute. * The item becomes gold efficient in without using , or after 26 hits against a champion or structure while is off cooldown (including any time or hits with or before the upgrade). }} Similar Items Notes * The quest reward can only be obtained after being out of combat for 5 seconds. * Unlike and , passive cannot be disabled. * Each ability (even if Area of effect or Damage over time) will trigger only once per spell cast ( will not count as a different ability). * and attacks count as a single spell, and can trigger twice with a single basic attack. * On-hit effects will not trigger . * If you damage an enemy champion or structure 3 times every 30 seconds, grants per 10. ** Plus per 10 from the item, you can receive a total of per 10. Strategy * Upgrading to does not improve its ability to generate gold, other than by removing the passive disable when killing minions. * The upgrade from costs and grants worth of AP and CDR. For the upgrade to be worth it, the active and the removal of the passive disabling when killing minions, must be worth . If the active gains or denies one kill, the upgrade was worth it. * explosion can create a chain reaction that can trigger the passive multiple times. Trivia * , , and are a set of items available since Season Eight that were designed for . They were themed after locations from Runeterra that all incidentally involve a form of physical transcendence. ** This item is a relic of , which was removed along with to allow champions to obtain more diverse build paths.Sightstone incorporation Patch History Tribute gold is no longer paused when minions are killed if the owner has completed the quest. ;V9.3 - February 12th Hotfix * Now requires an ally champion within 2000 units in order to earn gold. * Tribute gold generated increased to from . ;V8.10 * Now limited to (1 Jungle or Gold Income item) from (1 Gold Income item). ;V8.6 * Before quest completion, killing minions and non-epic monsters pauses Tribute stack generation and the passive gold generation. * Tribute gold generated increased to from . * Granting . * Pinging the item now displays the correct amount of gold needed to finish its quest. ;V8.2 Added * Finished item. * + + = . * + per 10 seconds, +60 ability power, +10% cooldown reduction, +50% base mana regeneration. * Grants a charge every 10 seconds, up to 3 charges. Damaging spells and attacks against champions and buildings consume a charge, up to one per attack or cast. Consuming a charge deals them 18 bonus magic damage and grants . * Grants . * Earn using this item. Tribute is upgraded to Queen's Tribute, giving you 50% bonus movement speed for 1 second (additional stacks extend duration) for each charge consumed. * Summon 2 icy ghosts for 6 seconds that seek out nearby enemy champions (4500 range). Ghosts enemies on contact and them by 40% for seconds (90 second cooldown). * Twisted Treeline. * Limited to 1 Gold Income item. }} References de:Verschlissenes Anrecht der Frostkönigin Category:Season 2018 item release